The Hunter's Human
by the-destiel-shipper
Summary: Cas finds the Bunker 3 months after the Fall, when He starts getting nightmares, Dean gets worried. Cas already had feelings of Dean, but does Dean have feelings for Cas? (After 8.23, a destiel fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter's Human

A Destiel Fanfic

Chapter 1:

Dean paced the Bunker waiting for the Angel to return.

"Dean, calm down," Sam said as he sat at a table doing research.

"He's out there all alone," Dean replied waving his arms frantically.

Sam sat quietly as Dean continued to pace. This had been going on for the past three months, after the angels fell. Dean knew that the Angel could never return, but he believed the Angel would find his way to him.

There was a pound on the Bunker door and Dean ran over to it, hoping it was the Angel.

"Kevin," Dean said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice, but evidently failed.

"Hey Dean, hey Sam," Kevin said walking into the Bunker. "I have heard humors of a man with his description walking around a town about 30 miles from here."

Dean looked at Sam and ran to the Impala, forgetting his jacket, and started the Impala as Sam and Kevin got into the car.

After a few hours and no luck on finding the Angel, the boys returned to the Bunker and waited for something to happen.

"We could take a case?" Sam suggested for the tenth time, but Dean wouldn't have it.

"He could come here while we are gone," Dean retaliated looking extremely nervous.

"It would take your mind off the search for him," Sam said. "We'll take a small job, then come back. Kevin can wait here if he comes."

Kevin, although a little disappointed that he wouldn't be able to go, nodded with approval.

A light knock came to the Bunker down as if someone tired and weak was knocking.

Dean slowly approached the door, not wanting to get overly excited, then disappointed if it wasn't the Angel.

Dean opened the door and a man with a tan trench coat fell into his arms.

"Cas!" the Hunter said in surprise, until he realized that Cas had passed out and that he should be laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Castiel woke up a few days later to realize that he was in an unknown room, with Dean sitting in a chair, asleep.

Cas looked at Dean with surprise, since Dean told Cas not to watch him while he sleeps.

"Dean," he said quietly, not wanting to jolt the Winchester out of his sleep, but to wake him up slowly.

"Cas," Dean said, waking up at his own pace. "How are you?"

"Not good," Castiel replied remembering the Fall.

"I didn't know angels could not feel good," Dean said chuckling.

Cas gave him a look that seem to show the entirety of his soul.

"What happened in Heaven?" Dean asked looking concerned.

"I lost my Grace," Castiel said as a small tear fell from his eye, he bent his head down, not wanting Dean to see the sadness upon his face. "I am now mortal."

Dean was utterly surprised, not knowing what to say, he looked at the newly made human. He wanted to joke about this, but he knew he couldn't.

"Let's get you something to eat," Dean said getting up and holding out his hand to Cas.

"I'm not hungry," Castiel said, still not lifting his head.

"I don't care," Dean replied, hand still out to the other. "Humans have to eat."

Cas took the hand and pulled himself out of bed to realize that he was only wearing his suit and the trench coat hung on a hook.

Dean continued holding Castiel's hand, but immediately dropped it when they exited the room and entered the hallway.

Dean led Cas to the kitchen and sat the human down at one of the tables as Sam entered the room.

"Hello, sleepy head," Sam said jokingly, but instantly regretted it once he saw the look on Castiel's face.

Sam walked into the kitchen to see Dean cooking burgers.

"What's wrong with Cas?" he asked Dean.

Dean gave Sam a grave look. "He lost his Grace," Dean said.

"Oh my God," Sam said hands covering his mouth.

Cas stood in the doorway hiding in the shadows. He felt disappointed in himself for letting the angels fall.

"Castiel!" Dean yelled. "Get your ass in here."

Cas sulked into the room, head lowered as if he did something terrible, which he felt he did.

"It isn't your fault," Dean said putting an arm around the new human.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sam asked and Cas shook his head.

"Here, a burger," Dean said handing a hamburger, fully equipped, to Castiel.

He sank his teeth into the delicious burger and looked at the oldest Winchester with a smile.

"This is delectable," Cas said. "Thank you."

Dean smiled and joy, that seemed to warm Dean's heart to the core that Castiel was, even if was for a few minutes, was enjoying himself, spread through him.

Cas returned to his room after finishing a few more burgers. He looked at the walls and carpet of the room. He closed the door and crawled back into his bed, closing his eyes. He would tell the Winchester brothers everything when it came time, but now he could barely think about it without almost crying. He slept for a few hours, it was a restful sleep, until a nightmare came.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Cas walked among bodies of Fallen Angels, some awake other still passed out._

_ "Why Castiel?" One angel asked._

_ "I couldn't stop it," Cas said._

_ "Why Cas?" the voice of Metatron came. "Why?"_

_ "You made the angels fall," Cas shouted to the sky. "You used me."_

_ "Why Cas?" "Why Cas?" Angels said as the approached him._

_ Angels began to attack him, ripping him apart._

_ Cas screamed, but no one would come to his aid._

_ "Cas? Cas!" Dean's voice came._

Cas awoke to see Dean's face above his.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head, sitting up, unable to say anything due to the nightmare.

"Try to get some more sleep," Dean said pushing Cas' shoulders down.

"I cannot go back to sleep," Castiel said, sitting back up.

"You have to try," Dean said sitting on the bed.

Cas realized that he had woken up the Hunter and nodded his head, tricking the Winchester.

"Good. Try to sleep." Dean said, pushing Castiel's shoulders once again to get him on his back. "Good night."

Once Dean left the room, Cas listened for Dean's door to close and waited a few more minutes, then got out of bed.

He tip toed into the kitchen and he looked at a clock. 4:19. Cas walked around the Bunker until he found the television. He turned it on, turned the volume down, and watched infomercials when Sam woke up.

"How long have you been up?" Sam asked.

"A few hours," Cas replied. He looked at the clock. 6:37.

Sam nodded and walked to the kitchen.

A few more hours pasted and Dean walked in up to Cas.

"What time did you wake up?" Dean asked.

"A while ago," Cas replied.

"Cas!" Dean urged.

"Since the nightmare," Cas said.

"Did you even try to sleep?" Dean asked, concerned about the well being of Castiel.

"No," Cas said guiltily, unable to lie.

"Humans have to sleep," Dean said sitting next to Cas on the couch.

"You have made me apparent to that concept, but I could not continue sleeping. I'm sorry, Dean."

"It's fine," Dean said unable to stay mad at him. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I cannot speak of it," Cas said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Dean felt so useless, with Castiel not wanting to speak about anything. Dean turned the TV off and joined the others in the kitchen.

Cas sat down, looking at his hands on the table.

"I think we should take a case soon," Sam said to Dean.

"Yeah, we should," Dean replied and looked at his brother.

"I found a case where a man had his heart ripped out of his chest," Sam said.

"That looks like our kind of job," Dean said and looked at Cas. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

Cas nodded, got up, and walked out of the room.

"You shouldn't come on this job," Dean said once out of everyone's hearing range.

"Why not?" Cas said flabbergasted.

"You aren't well," Dean said putting a hand on Cas' shoulder.

"I am fine," Cas said angrily.

"You need to get some rest. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I will be fine."

"I'm sorry, but you can't come." Dean said taking a stand.

Cas glared at him and stormed out, leaving to go to his room.

Dean heard a slam and guess that Cas was not happy with him but he didn't care. This was for his own safety.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.

"He's just pouting," Dean replied.

Sam got the gear ready as Dead went to speak with a certain new human that needed an attitude adjustment.

"Cas, let me in," Dean said knocking on the door.

"Go on away," Cas said.

Dean turned the door knob and looked at Cas who was on his bed, looking grave.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked worried.

"I thought I heard Metatron's voice," Castiel said not looking at Dean.

"Metatron won't find us," Dean said putting an arm around the ex-angel.

"He can."

"If you tell us what happened, maybe we can stop him."

Cas looked at Dean and shook his head violently.

"I can't," Cas said.

"You can talk to us," Dean said.

"Not about this. I just can't, Dean. Not yet." Cas said.

Dean nodded, but still wanted to know what was on the ex-angel's mind that disturbed him so much.

Dean and Sam left, leaving Cas and Kevin all alone.

Cas stayed in his room and didn't sleep, too scared of the nightmares.

The brothers came home a week later, during the night. Dean went to Cas' room to check on him and found the man tired, but not sleeping.

"Castiel!" Dean yelled. "You have to sleep!"

"I can't," Cas whispered. He had bags under his eyes and seemed to look at everything dreamily.

"Sleep! Now!" Dean said stern.

Cas laid down in bed and closed his eyes.

Dean pulled up a chair and watched the new human.

"I will sit here until you fall asleep," Dean said. "You don't want to see me grumpy in the morning."

Cas nodded and turned onto the side facing away from Dean.

Dean smiled once the ex-angel fell asleep. He went to his own room and fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_"Come on, Castiel. You made this to easy." Metatron said appearing._

_ "Leave," Castiel said unsteadily._

_ "Come one, you little human. I would have won, even without your help." Metatron said._

_ Castiel looked around and they were in Naomi's office._

_ Metatron started taking Castiel's Grace._

_ "Cas! Castiel! Wake up!" Dean's voice yelled into Cas' dream._

Cas woke up, sat up, and looked around the room.

The blankets were on the floor. Cas tried to speak, but his voice was to hoarse. He was drenched in sweat.

"You were screaming," Dean said, moving the hair out of Cas' eyes.

Cas couldn't take this anymore. He got out of bed and walked to the television.

"You have to sleep," Dean said following the new human.

"Why do you let me stay here?" Cas blurted out.

"Why do I? Cas, we need you here." Dean said raising his voice.

"I am of no use to you," Cas raised his voice to match Dean's and turned away.

"Let me rephrase that. _I_ need you." Dean said, making Cas whirl around. "I need you. Angel or not. I need you, just the way you are."

Dean's hand came to Castiel's face. Cas looked at Dean with deep intensity.

Dean brought his lips to Cas', gentle to let the ex-angel protested, but he didn't. Cas pulled Dean closer, kissing him with a longing that seemed to stretch through eternity.

"Get some sleep," Dean said pulling away.

Cas looked worried and Dean took his hand.

"I'll be there with you," he said and made Castiel smile.

Dean led Castiel to his room. Dean looked at the plain walls.

Cas got into bed and Dean got in next to him.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas whispered.

"Anytime," Dean replied, putting his arms around the ex-angel as he laid into Dean's chest. They fell asleep in that perfect position.

Sorry that was a short chapter - the_destiel_shipper


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Dean woke up to the sweet smell of his ex-angel. He carefully he sat up.

"How was your sleep?" Cas asked him, eyes still closed.

"Restful. Yours?" Dean replied.

"The best in a while," Cas said smiling, opening up his eyes, and smiled at his Hunter.

"Good," Dean said and gave a little peck to Cas. "We should probably get up now."

"Of course," Cas said sitting up.

"Let's keep last night to you and me," Dean said and Cas nodded, knowing Dean wanted to keep this secret.

Dean and Cas walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sleepy heads," Sam said looking between Dean and Cas.

"Good morning, Sam," Castiel said with delight.

"Well someone had a good night's rest," Kevin said entering the room.

The day went as it usually did. TV, research, and some drinking.

At around dinner time, Cas went outside with a beer.

He sat by the Bunker door. He sat there and thought. Not about many things, but the things that were always on his mind. The Fall, Metatron, and most of all Dean.

Cas was a little afraid of what could happen with their relationship.

Sam opened the door and sat down next to Castiel.

"What's up?" Sam asked and Cas looked toward the sky.

"The stars," Cas replied.

Sam laughed and took a sip of his own beer.

"I know about you and Dean," Sam said taking another swig.

"How?" Cas asked looking at Sam.

"The way you and Dean look at each other, the way you talk to each other," Sam said. "The fact that I went into Dean's room to wake him up and he wasn't there, then you two walk into the room together."

Cas almost snorted out his beer.

Sam started laughing and Cas joined in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Dean asked from the doorway.

"Nothing, bro," Sam said getting up. "Keep him." He whispered into Dean's ear.

"You told him!" Dean said in exasperation.

"He figured it out," Cas said taking another sip of his refreshing beer.

"What's on your mind?" Dean asked.

"A little of everything," Cas replied.

"You can talk to me," Dean said putting an hand on his ex-angel's shoulder.

The blazer that covered a light blue shirt fell a little bit.

"I caused all the angels to fall," Cas said bowing his head.

"It wasn't your fault," Dean replied, sitting down.

"An angels Grace was the last ingredient to the spell that banished all the angel, except for Metatron," Cas said, tears rolling down his face.

"You didn't know he would turn on you," Dean retaliated.

"I know," Castiel said, still not raising his head.

Dean lifted the ex-angels head and kissed him, with a passion that he had never felt before.

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair, pulling him closer.

Cas kissed Dean deeper and deeper, until Dean added his tongue.

"Dean, we best be getting inside," Cas said once Dean's lips started traveling down the new human's neck.

"Yeah," Dean said, kissing Cas one more time and got up, along with Cas.

Dean opened the door for Cas, and Castiel smiled.

"Gross," Kevin said jokingly seeing Dean and Cas together.

"You're just mad because you don't have anyone," Dean said.

Kevin opened his mouth to retaliate, but had nothing, and closed his mouth.

"Food!" Sam shouted with a pot of spaghetti.

They enjoyed Sam's dinner, and sat down to watch a movie.

"What movie are we watching?" Cas asked Dean as he picked out a movie.

"Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark," Dean replied, putting the movie in the projector, sitting next to Cas, putting an arm around his ex-angel.

The movie started and Dean and Cas snuggled up together on the couch, with Sam and Kevin on the floor.

Once the movie ended it was late at night.

"Night," Sam said getting up and walking out of the room.

"Good night," Kevin said and followed Sam.

Dean and Cas stayed in their positions, Cas leaning into Dean. Dean kissed the top of Cas' head and the ex-angel looked up at him.

"Where should we sleep?" Dean asked Cas.

"Where ever you want," Cas said and kissed his Hunter.

"My room tonight," Dean said and waited for Cas to get up, before getting up himself.

Dean went to his room, while Cas went to his room to get into his PJs(a casual blue t-shirt and flannel pants).

Cas entered Dean's room, closed the door, and saw Dean stripping down to his boxers.

Dean turned around to see his angel and smiled. Dean got into bed and Cas got in next to him.

"Try to sleep," Dean said and kissed the ex-angels neck.

"I will," Cas replied and rested his back into Dean's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: (This one gets implied, so don't read around people you don't want seeing this.)

Cas dreamed a horrible dream that night. He dreamt that Metatron had killed Sam and Kevin, and was torturing Dean. Cas tried to stop him, but his legs couldn't move

Dean shook the ex-angel awake, looking worried.

"You alright?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded his head, not wanting to worry Dean.

"Let's get breakfast," Dean said and got of bed, followed by Cas.

Cas didn't say anything throughout the day, and this worried Dean.

Once the day was almost over, Dean pulled Cas to the side.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Cas said giving a sad smile, pretending nothing was wrong.

"Cas, no one knows you better than me," Dean said, running a hand through Cas' hair.

"I'll survive," Castiel replied, trying to move away, but Dean pushed him to a wall, face close to the ex-angel's.

"Castiel!" Dean said more sternly. "I get that you don't want to talk about this, but don't tell me nothing is wrong when clearly something is."

Cas' eyes dropped and he looked at the floor.

"I can never bear to loss you," Cas said.

Dean let go of the new human and smiled.

"I'll die when you die," Dean said and kissed Castiel.

Cas kissed his Hunter passionately, holding him tightly, as if the dream last night could come true.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and completely closed the gap between them. Cas brought his hands up Dean's shirt and brought his hands up and down Dean's back.

Dean pulled away from Cas and led the new human to his room.

Please stop reading here if you are a teen, no sex, just implied. Thank you. The-destiel-shipper

Castiel quickly started kissing Dean once the door was closed.

Dean pulled the ex-angel to the bed and got Cas on his back. Dean took off his shirt and Cas took off his. Dean leaned down so that their bare chests were pressed together.

Cas started tugging at Dean's pants. Dean pulled himself up and straddled himself atop of Cas' hips.

Dean looked the ex-angel up and down, seeing how vulnerable he looked. A smile crossed his lips.

He took down his pants then Castiel's, so that both of them were only in their underwear. Dean bent down to kiss Cas' neck, eventually biting down and making teeth marks.

Cas looked at Dean with surprise.

"I wanted to mark you, like you marked me," Dean said.

Castiel reached up to the hand print on Dean's shoulder. It matched perfectly, ad he looked up at Dean.

"I love it," Dean said and continued to kiss Castiel.

Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's torso. Cas groaned when Dean stopped kissing him.

"All in good time," Dean said.

I'll stop there, because this is for teen audiences. You get the gist of it. Thank you.- The-destiel-shipper 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Cas woke up next to Dean. They had been together for three days and Cas was no longer a virgin.

Cas looked over at his Hunter. Dean was sleeping peacefully. Cas didn't want to wake him so he leaned into Dean's chest even more.

Dean's heartbeat made Castiel feel closer to the other man. Cas closed his eyes in hopes that he would fall asleep again, and sleep peacefully with Dean once again.

Dean slowly started waking up at the feel of his ex-angel leaning into him further.

"Go back to sleep," Castiel said to the Hunter. "You don't have to wake yet."

"No, but I will lay here with you for a while," Dean replied and held Castiel closer.

Cas smiled and let himself be held close. Cas couldn't imagine a better morning.

"Dean! Cas! Breakfast!" Sam called out.

"Later!" Dean called back.

Castiel look at the Hunter with surprise.

"What? I can wait on eating," Dean said and Cas gave him a more surprised look.

Dean turned over onto his back, arms still around Cas, making roll over onto Dean, chest to chest.

"What is your intent?" Cas asked.

"Nothing, just want to look at your beautiful face," Dean said and kissed the new human.

Dean and Cas slowly progressed to getting up in the afternoon.

"I found a job," Sam said as the two walked into the room.

"We just got back from one," Dean said.

"I found one that could benefit an entire city," Sam said turning his laptop towards Dean.

Dean scrolled through the article.

"When are we ever going to do something that didn't involve Demons?" Dean asked.

"Are we taking it?" Sam asked.

Dean looked at Cas, who nodded his head, then back at Sam.

"We'll take it," Dean sighed.

Dean went to go pack for the trip when Cas entered the room.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Dean asked, putting a hand on Cas' shoulder.

Cas shrugged.

"It may not be enjoyable, but I will survive," Cas replied.

"Get lots and lots of sleep," Dean said and kissed his ex-angel. "If you get better we'll take you on some of our hunting trips."

"I am perfectly fine, Dean," Cas argued.

"Sleep is all you need," Dean said and removed his hand from Cas' shoulder.

Cas looked at Dean as he walked out the door.

"I am fine," Cas said to himself.

He knew he was. What would it take to get Dean to believe that was perfectly fine?

Castiel walked out to watch the boys leave.

"Bye, Cas," Dean said and kissed his ex-angel. "Sleep." Dean added with their foreheads pressed together.

Cas nodded, not wanting Dean to worry while he was on his hunt.

"Make sure he sleeps," Dean said to Kevin, who nodded.

"I don't need a babysitter," Cas said, scowling at Dean.

"Not a babysitter, more of a… make-sure-you-sleep person."

"That doesn't sound any better."

"Good bye, Castiel," Dean said and kissed him one last time.

"Good bye, Dean," Castiel said as the boys left.

"You going to be able to sleep?" Kevin asked Cas.

"I highly doubt it," Cas replied and walked to Dean's room.

Cas shook his head and walked to his own room and tried to go back to sleep, but knew he couldn't. He tried for about thirty minutes, but couldn't stand it, and went to the shooting range to let out some anger at Dean.

Cas knew he was fine. Or was he? Dean didn't seem so sure of Castiel. He seemed more focused on what's wrong with him and not what was alright with him.

Cas shot a bullet and it felt nice. It made him feel powerful, more than he has since he fell. One…Two…Three. Cas let the bullets hit the target, until there were no more.

He felt strong. Strong enough to overpower anyone.

_I am just as strong as you, Metatron._ Cas thought.

"Oh, is that true? A voice came behind him.

"KEVIN!" Cas yelled as the Angel held Cas to the wall, choking him.

"What are you going to do now, human?" Metatron asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Kevin snuck up behind, seeing Metatron, he ran to the phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello," Dean's voice came through the phone.

"Dean! Get here, quick." Kevin said through the phone.

Metatron found him and waved his hand, making him slam into the wall.

"Try to call your friends now," Metatron said and crushed the phone.

"You can't do this," Kevin said.

"On the contraire, I can do whatever I want." Metatron said.

Cas came up behind him a dragged the angel to the floor.

"You will never hurt my friends," he said and got out the Angel Sword.

Metatron disappeared with a flutter of wings.

"CAS! KEVIN!" Dean yelled from the doorway.

He saw Cas holding the Angel Sword and Kevin slumped on the ground, leaning on the wall.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head and ran out of the room.

"Kevin. What happened?" Sam asked.

"Metatron," Kevin replied, weakly.

Dean's eyes widened and he ran after Cas.

"Castiel!" He yelled once he was in his room.

He ran to Cas' room. "Cas!"

There was a gunshot and Dean ran to the shooting range.

"Cas!" He yelled once he saw the traumatized human with a gun in his hand, Cas was trying to act powerful.

Dean took the gun out of his hand and dropped it on the floor.

"Castiel. Please talk to me." Dean said looking at into his eyes.

Cas looked into Dean's eyes.

"I'm not fine," Cas said and fell to the ground.

Dean knelt down to the body and saw purple bruises, in the shape of fingers, on Cas' neck.

Dean lift Cas up and took him to Dean's room.

"How is he?" Sam asked, walking into the room.

"Not good," Dean said touching the bruises on Cas' neck.

"He'll be fine," Sam comforted Dean.

"If we hadn't left Metatron wouldn't have come and Cas wouldn't have bruises," Dean said angrily.

"We didn't know," Sam said.

"We should have," Dean said through tears.

Sam left, knowing that this wasn't the best time to get into a fight.

Dean looked at his ex-angel. He was so fragile. Dean always forgot that he was human and not an invincible Angel of the Lord.

Dean started crying and a few fell on Cas' face.

"Wake up, you son of a bitch," Dean whispered covering his face with his hands. "I need you."

Cas' eyes flittered open, and he saw his Hunter crying.

"Cheer up," Cas said touching Dan's face.

Dean looked at his ex-angel.

"You alright?" He asked blinking away the tears.

"Now that you're at my side," Cas replied.

Dean bent down and kissed Cas.

"Get some sleep," Dean said. "You'll be good soon."

Dean kissed the top of Cas' head, through the thickness of his hair.

Cas settled into bed and closed his eyes, feeling the presence of Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Cas slept peacefully. Dean didn't move from his spot in the chair.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Sam said bring Dean a sandwich.

"I know, but I can't help worrying about him. He seems so delicate, like anything can hurt him." Dean said concerned.

"He's human," Sam said. "That could have been you."

Dean looked up at his standing brother.

He knew that was true, but he didn't want to believe it. Cas was always so strong, now he could be easily hurt.

"I know," Dean said and looked down at the human. "He's been a human for two weeks now, and so much has happened."

"That's just our life," Sam replied.

Cas eyes started opening and he groaned, feeling the pain from his neck.

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder and walked out of the room.

"You're going to be fine," Dean told Cas. "Perfectly fine."

Dean rubbed Cas' shoulder, making him stir.

Dean got up to let Castiel sleep, leaving him.

As Dean walked out of the room, his heart broke. He knew that he needed to let Cas sleep, but he couldn't take not being next to him.

Dean sulked to the shooting range and looked at Cas' target. A bullets straight through the heart or head.

_Impressive._ Dean thought.

In the mid-afternoon of the next day, Castiel woke up from his day long rest.

He was dizzy, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen Cas looked for Dean, but saw he wasn't there. No one was.

He immediately started to hyperventilate. He was here alone. Alone.

He ran back to Dean's room and hide under the sheets.

_Metatron could come any minute._ Cas thought.

A hand came to Cas' shoulder and he sprang and attacked his assailant.

"Dean?" Cas said as he landed on him, tilting his head.

"Who else?" Dean asked and smiled.

Cas helped Dean up, then hugged him.

"Where were you?" Cas asked.

"Burger?" Dean asked holding up a bag.

"How you feeling?" Sam questioned.

"Still a little traumatized," Cas said as he sat down at the table with a half eaten burger.

"He jumped me," Dean added once Sam gave Cas a puzzled look.

Sam and Kevin laughed, followed by Dean.

Cas smiled, feeling good that his friends are alive and well.

"Come here," Dean said pulling Cas into his side.

Cas felt at home with his friends, no, family around him. He knew he had a family. One that didn't fight every ten seconds. One where everyone loved each other.

"Want another?" Dean asked looking at the empty wrapper in Cas' hands.

"Yes, please," Cas said and threw his wrapper on the table.

Cas gladly took the hamburger and enjoy this moment, because he knew it wouldn't last.

"What shall we do tonight?" Dean asked everyone letting go of Cas.

"Movie," Kevin said.

"Research," Sam said getting excited.

"NO!" Dean said and looked towards Castiel. "What do you want to do?"

Dean grabbed Cas' hand under the table and squeezed it.

"Let's get drunk," Cas said with a head nod.

"I've been rubbing off on you," Dean said and messed up his hair, which made him look sexier.

"Movie," Cas said and Dean pulled him back in.

"Which movie?" Dean asked.

"Roman Holiday," Sam said. (I don't own any of these movies.)

"Gay," Dean said.

"Says the pot to the kettle," Sam said.

"Technically he's bisexual," Cas corrected.

"The next Indiana Jones," Kevin opted.

"I like that," Dean said and Cas nodded.

"Why are you picking their stuff?" Sam asked.

"Stuff," Dean replied.

"They were attacked," Sam corrected and Cas tensed.

Dean shot him a look and pulled Cas closer, making him feel safe.

"To the entertainment room," Dean said and Sam and Kevin ran to the room, seeing who could get there first.

"You alright?" Dean asked Cas looking deep into his eyes.

"No," Castiel said and Dean watched him. "But I'm getting better."

Dean and Cas walked to the entertainment room, hand in hand, and watched the movie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: (Double Digits, Baby!)

Dean woke up to the smell of Cas next to him. He liked that smell.

Dean closed his eyes, trying to fall back into his slumber.

Cas started to stir and he screamed, waking up, and sitting up right.

"Cas?" Dean looked at Castiel. "What's wrong?"

"Bad dream," Cas said hugging Dean like his life depended on it. "Bad, bad dream."

"What was it about?" Dean questioned.

"Terrible things," Cas said. "You were back in Hell and I couldn't save you."

"It's alright," Dean said, pulling Cas closer, if that's possible, and ran a hand through the ex-angel's fluff ball of hair.

"Don't leave me, Dean," Cas said, tears dripping down Dean's back.

"When Hell freezes over," Dean replied.

Dean and Cas stayed like that long enough for Cas to calm down.

Cas' cries became shudders, then nothing, and he let go of Dean.

"You lay down," Dean said pushing Cas onto his back. "I'll get us some breakfast."

Cas nodded and stayed down.

Dean went into the kitchen, and saw Sam.

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"Cas had a nightmare," Dean said.

"Really?" Sam questioned, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "A pretty bad one, too."

"Do you think there is some way to help him?" Sam asked taking a sip of newly made coffee.

"I don't know," Dean said cracking an egg into the frying pan. "I do hope so."

"I think we could do a little research and see what we can do," Sam wondered.

"It could help," Dean mumbled, working on the eggs.

"I know you feel incompetent, but he needs more than our love to fix this," Sam rationalized.

"Nothing needs to be fixed," Cas' bravado came from behind them.

Sam looked at the floor and Dean continued to work on the eggs.

"Do you guys think that something is wrong with me?" Cas asked sternly.

"It's just…" Sam said looking for the right words as Cas crossed his arms over his chest. "We want the nightmares to stop."

"I'm fine. There is nothing wrong with me." Cas said.

"Metatron…" Sam began and Cas flinched, easily seen. "can do a lot of damage to you."

"I may not be perfectly fine, but I am still able to do things," Cas said and stormed out of the room.

"Nice," Dean finally said.

"Well, thanks for helping me," Sam defended and walked away.

Dean finished making breakfast and brought some for him and Cas to his room.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said walking into the room.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said sitting on the bed.

"Breakfast," Dean said and brought a plate to Cas.

"Do you think that something is wrong with me?" Cas asked, pushing his food around the plate.

"Of course not, sweetie," Dean said, unsure what his feelings really were.

He sat next to Castiel.

"If I could stop the dreams, I would, but I can't. They just continue to come." Cas said, still not eating.

"Maybe talking about it might help," Dean recommended.

"It hurts to much, I don't think I can talk about it," Cas said.

"I'll be back in a minute," Dean said, and set his food on the desk. "Eat. Now."

Dean walked out and found the laptop, sitting on a table. He took it and brought it to Cas, who still hadn't eaten anything.

"Write something down every time you think you can write about it," Dean said and opened up Word.

Cas typed in a sentence and looked at Dean.

_It all started when I raised you from Perdition. _It read.

"Write as much as you can," Dean said, then took the laptop away. "After you finish your breakfast."

Cas smiled and started eating.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For everything," Cas said and kissed Dean.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Cas sat down at a table and started to write.

_My name is Castiel. I am an Ex-angel of the Lord, and this is the story of how I became human._

_I fought through Hell for forty years, trying to save Dean Winchester._

_ When I got him out, he summoned me and found out that I was an Angel of the Lord._

_ I tried to stop the 66 seals, but it turns that my old superiors wanted them broken, so Lucifer and Michael could fight._

_ Sam broke the last seal causing Lucifer to be freed._

_ We tried to stop them, but Sam was trapped with Lucifer and Michael inside Lucifer's Cage._

_ Sam came back and Heaven went into civil war, with Raphael._

_ I teamed up with the Demon Crowley to stop Raphael, by releasing the souls from Purgatory._

_ We went after Crowley, I not telling the Winchesters about me working with Crowley. I shared a passionate kiss with Meg, a demon who is now dead._

_ I tricked the brothers into believing that I wasn't working with Crowley._

"Where are you?" Dean asked looking over Cas' shoulder.

"When I was working with Crowley," Cas replied looking at the screen.

"Stop writing," Dean said. " We need to make sure you are in shape to go Hunting."

Cas smiled, saved his document, and walked with Dean outside.

"We're going to see how fast you can run," Sam said once Dean and Cas got outside.

Cas nodded and took his place.

"GO!" Dean yelled and started the timer. (Excuse me if this part isn't entirely accurate. I don't really know the best amount/minutes is ideal for strength and cardio for men. Thank you.)

7 minutes past and Cas returned.

"7 minutes 13seconds for one mile," Dean said writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Let's go inside and test your strength," Dean said and held hands with Cas as they went back inside.

200 pounds later, Cas was stopped.

"Alright," Dean said. "We've already seen what you can do with a gun." Dean added as they past the shooting range.

"I think we can wait until tomorrow for the rest," Sam said.

Dean nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Cas, about what I said earlier," Sam said stopping in the middle of the hallway along with Cas. "I…"

"No need," Cas interrupted. "I know you are just worried. No need to apologize."

"Thanks, Cas," Sam said and they continued walking.

"Burgers!" Kevin said excitedly, walking into the kitchen.

They enjoyed their burgers and Cas went back to the laptop, and opened up his document.

_The Winchesters and Bobby suspected that I was working with Crowley and trapped me in Holy Fire. I could not lie to the others so I told them what I was up to. Dean, Sam, and Bobby were ashamed of me. I tried to justify my actions, but they were still ashamed._

Cas stopped there and looked at what he had wrote so far.

It seemed simple, to the point, but Cas knew Dean would want to explain how he felt (even though Dean isn't all touchy-feely) so he can stop the nightmares.

Cas' head began to spin and he felt the world caving in, he fell to the floor and held his head.

"Dean!" Cas called out, but not loud enough for Dean to hear him, instead Sam came running.

"Cas!" Sam said seeing the ex-angel on the ground. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dying," Cas said.

"DEAN!" Sam shouted.

"What?" Dean asked casually walking into the room. "CAS!" He knead next to him.

"Cas, come on," Sam said as Cas' heartbeat slowed.

"Castiel! You die on me , you son of a bitch, I will dragged back from Heaven and kill you again!" Dean exclaimed making Kevin run into the room.

"Cas!" Kevin said joining the party.

Cas' eyes began to close.

"Don't you dare! CASTIEL! DON'T! YOU! DARE!" Dean bellowed.

Cas' heartbeat stopped and Sam looked at Dean.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dean yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Cas didn't know where he was, but then he realized… he was in his Heaven.

"Isn't it nice here?" Metatron said looking at his surroundings.

They were before humanity, watching a fish by the shoreline.

"It is," Cas said. "What am I doing here?"

"I get bored, so I killed you and you came here," Metatron said as if it was nothing.

"Thank you," Cas said sarcastically. "They must be looking at my dead corpse."

"Or celebrating that you are dead," Metatron suggested.

"I doubt that," Cas said crossing his arms.

"If that's what you believe," Metatron said shrugging.

"Why me?" Cas asked. "Of all the angels, why my Grace?"

"It had to be you," Metatron responded.

"Why?" Cas asked more sternly.

"I have my way of knowing," Metatron continued.

"Can I go back?" Cas asked. "Can I go back to my body?"

"I can send you back to your body," Metatron said watching the fish with intensity.

"Now?"

"In due time," Metatron said. "But now I want to know why you are writing that stupid document."

"To stop the nightmares," Cas said. "I don't want them anymore."

"But can't you see what I am telling you?" Metatron asked and Cas gave him a confused look. "You shouldn't be a Hunter."

"Why not?" Cas growled.

"You are supposed to be an angel," Metatron said and took out a bottle of Grace. "Do as I say and you will get it back."

"How did you get that back?" Cas asked.

"It came back," Metatron said. "Once all the angels fell."

"What am I to do?" Cas asked.

"I have jobs for you and your little friends," Metatron said. "I need you to work for the side of angels."

"I did till you cast me out and stole my Grace," Cas erupted waving his arms at the Grace.

"The other angels don't see the way we do," Metatron said. "They see humanity as peasants, as you and I see them worthy for them penance."

"I DO NOT!"

"Think about it. Humanity's done wrong and they were punished. Is that really so bad?"

"I AM HUMAN!"

"Not if you help me. The other angels got in the way. I don't need that in my domain."

Cas thought about this. If he got his Grace back he would be powerful again, but he would lose Dean. If he didn't have his Grace, he would have Dean, but not be powerful.

"Can I have time to think about this?" Cas asked.

"Of course," Metatron said. " I will come back next week and you can have your answer."

He touched Cas' forehead and he woke up.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Cas awoke gasping for air.

"Castiel!" Dean said sitting in his chair, kissed the ex-angel passionately. "How are you alive?" forehead touching Cas'.

"Metatron killed me and brought me back," Cas said seeing that they were in Dean's room.

Dean cursed under his breath.

"What happened while I was out?" Cas asked.

"Nothing much," Dean said.

Cas noticed Dean's swollen eyes and smirked.

"Was someone crying?" Cas joked.

"I don't think I can live without you," Dean said kissing Cas again, then moved on top of him.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said walking into the room seeing his brother and his brother's ex-angel.

Dean got off Cas and Sam saw he was alive.

"What the Hell, Cas?" Sam asked hugging him.

"Metatron," Cas replied shortly, sitting up.

"Kevin!" Sam called. "Get in here."

Kevin sulked into the room, not wanting to see the dead body. He looked at Cas, then at Dean, then at Sam, and back to Cas.

"I give up trying to figure out you guys," Kevin said starring at the boys.

They laughed and Dean pushed Cas to lay down on the bed.

"You need anything?" Dean asked holding Cas' hand.

"No," Cas said smiling. "I have everything right here."

Dean smiled.

"How are you alive?" Kevin asked.

"Metatron killed me then brought me back to life," Cas replied.

"Why?"Dean asked.

"He needs me to do work for him," Cas replied, lowering his head.

Dean looked at him.

"What kind of work?" he asked.

"Hunting."

"Why would you help him?" Sam asked.

"He will give me my Grace back," Cas said eyes watching his and Dean's hands.

Dean looked down.

"I don't know if I want to though," Cas said looking at Dean, but he didn't look back.

"Alright," Sam said nudging Kevin. "We'll leave now."

The two left and it was Dean and Castiel.

"Do you want your Grace back?" Dean asked still not looking up.

"I don't know," Cas asked.

"Fine," Dean said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Dean!" Cas said getting out of bed.

"Go back to being an Angel," Dean said walking out of the room. "I don't care."

Dean walked outside followed by Cas.

"Dean!" Cas shouted again. "I care if you care."

Dean turned around to look at Cas.

"I finally have you, but I want to be powerful," Cas said. "I am useless like this."

"Choose what you want," Dean said angrily walking towards the Impala.

"Dean Winchester!" Cas yelled following him. "I need to talk to you about this. I can't do this alone."

"Become a celestial being and then you might."

Cas stopped in his tracks. Dean got into the car and looked back at Cas.

Cas didn't know what to say. He watched Dean, shook his head, and walked back inside.

There was no use arguing anymore. Dean didn't care, it was Cas' choice.

Dean watched Cas go inside then started up the car and drove off, needing time to think.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Dean returned a few hours later.

Sam observed Dean come in and shook his head.

"What?" Dean shouted.

"He's hurt because you think he would choose his Grace over you," Sam replied angrily.

"It's his choice," Dean said walking away.

"You're a bastard, I hope you know that," Sam called after him.

Dean walked into his room to see all of Cas' stuff (i.e. trench coat, and some clothes) gone.

Dean laid on his made bed and sighed. Cas wanted Dean's input, but he refused. He got up and walked to Cas' old room.

"Cas," Dean said lightly knocking on the door. "Cas, I need to talk to you.

Silence.

Dean opened the door and saw Cas nowhere. He started to panic.

_Did Cas already choose?_ Dean thought.

"Sam," Dean said running to Sam. "Have you seen Cas?"

"Not since he came back in from your fight," Sam replied and Dean's eyes widened.

"Cas!" Dean yelled and started to run around the Bunker.

"Cas!" Dean called. "Castiel!"

"What's up?" Kevin asked.

"Have you seen Cas?" Dean asked.

Kevin shook his head and Dean cursed.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean yelled.

"WHAT?" Cas asked walking out of the dungeon.

"There you are!" Dean exclaimed hugging him.

"What do you want?" Cas asked pushing Dean away.

Dean knew that he was still mad at him, and it hurt.

"I'm sorry," Dean said. "I am so, so sorry."

"Sorry?" Cas said. "Sorry isn't going to cut it."

"I am sorry for not being there, for all the crap I give you, for every time I doubted you."

Cas looked at Dean, who was pleading.

"You're a bastard, I hope you know that," Cas said and hugged Dean.

"Yes, I do," Dean said and hugged the ex-angel back.

"Cute," Sam said walking up to them and the let go of each other. "What are you going to do?"

Cas looked at Dean and got a confused look on his face and titled his head.

"You look like a lost puppy," Dean joked and Cas glared at him.

"No," Cas responded. "I have a week."

"We could write a Pros and Cons list," Sam suggested.

Cas nodded before Dean could speak.

They walked to Dean's room and got some paper.

_ Pros._

_ I am an Angel._

_ I'm not human._

_ Cons._

_ I have to leave Dean._

_ I'm not human._ Cas wrote.

Dean looked at the list, over Cas shoulder, and smiled.

"It looks like a pretty complete list," Cas said.

Cas looked at the paper and wrote under Cons.

_I will not see Sam, Dean, or Kevin as much as I do now._

_ I might not be able to return._

Cas nodded and handed the paper to Dean.

Dean looked over it and nodded.

"Which do you choose?" Sam asked.

Cas didn't say anything.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Cas said looking at the floor.

"You have six more days," Sam said. "Think it over."

Sam left and Cas fell onto the bed.

"You alright?" Dean asked sitting on the bed.

"I don't want to lose you, Dean," Cas said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Cas woke up in Dean's room, leaning into Dean's chest.

He closed his eyes wishing he could go back to sleep, but knew that there was no possible way.

Cas moved Dean's arm, which was over his waist, and got out of bed.

He walked to the kitchen, where no one was.

"What am I supposed to do?" Cas prayed as he knelt down. "Am I supposed to become an Angel again, or should I stay with Dean. Please help me choose. Amen."

As Cas finished his prayer, Kevin walked into the room.

"Choose the right one," Kevin said not sounding like Kevin.

"God?" Cas asked getting off the floor.

"It is me," Kevin replied. " I do not have much time left in this body. It is Metatron and I in Heaven. We need you here so I can bring the other angels back."

"But I can't just leave the Winchesters and Kevin. I wouldn't be able to return for many years, with the task you are assigning me."

"What would you rather do? Be the Winchesters pet? Or save the lives of thousands of angels?"

"I don't know." Cas replied looking at the floor.

"Well choose fast, Castiel. We don't have much time left."

Kevin fell to the floor.

"Kevin," Cas said crouching down to the prophet . "Are you alright?"

"Was I just possessed by God?" Kevin asked and Cas nodded.

"Oh, great," he said and got onto his feet.

"What did he say?" Kevin asked.

"For me to return to Heaven," Cas replied.

"Are you?" he asked and Cas looked at the floor again.

"I do not know for certain," Cas replied.

"You have fun with that, I am going to go to the bathroom and spill my guts," Kevin said walking away.

Cas sat down and looked at everything in the room.

"Hey," Sam said walking into the room. "What's up with Kevin?"

"He was possessed by God?" Cas said and Sam nodded.

"Really?" Sam said, rethinking the head nod.

"Yes," Cas responded. "I prayed and, for once, he answered."

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"I can't talk about it," Cas said getting up and walking back to his and Dean's room, snuggling into Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, feeling Cas' tensed muscles.

"Can we talk about this later? Right now I want to sleep." Cas said and Dean nodded, pulling Cas more into him.

Cas slept for a few more hours, then awoke again.

"You alright, sweetie?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine?" Cas fibbed.

Dean rolled Cas over so that they were facing each other.

"Cas," Dean said. "What's wrong?"

"I will sort it out," Cas said closing his eyes again.

"Cas, we are in this together," Dean said. "I love you."

This was the first time Dean has ever said that, ever.

Cas was shocked, then he smiled.

"I love you, too," Cas replied and smiled.

Cas kissed Dean and Dean kissed back. It was going to be a lazy day, starting out with some lazy sex.

After that was over, they went to the kitchen for some lunch.

"How you feeling, Kevin?" Cas asked seeing Kevin with some coffee.

"I still feel sick," Kevin said. "Tell God, next time he wants to talk to you, come in a dream or something, not into me."

Dean looked at Cas and raised his eyebrow.

Cas waved it off and got a sandwich.

"What happened?" Dean asked once Cas left.

"God possessed me and told Cas to go back to Heaven," Kevin said.

Dean nodded, got his lunch and walked to meet Cas, they sat at a table and ate.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Fine," Cas said.

"Kevin told me," Dean said, grabbing Cas' hand on the table.

"I know what I want," Cas said.

"What?" Dean asked looking at the floor.

"I want you," Cas said. "I would rather be human with you than be an angel without you."

"You sure?" Dean asked. "It's not because it seemed like I pushed you?"

Cas brought his hands to Dean's chin and pulled it up so they could look at each other.

"You push me alright," Cas said. "Right to the edge, but I love you and that's all that matters."

They kissed and went back to eating.

"How did everything go yesterday?" Cas asked and Dean looked at him, confusion written all over his face . "To see if I can become a Hunter?"

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed. "We've decided to put that off, for a little while."

"We?" Cas demanded.

"Sam and I," Dean said.

"When?"

"When you were writing the Pros. and Cons. list."

"Why?"

"Cas," Dean said. "You came back to life. You need to rest."

"Do humans have sleep therapy because every time I get hurt, I need rest," Cas said waving his arms.

"You're new to being human," Dean said. "I need to make sure you're okay."

Cas looked away, not wanting to look at Dean.

"Cas. When you died, I couldn't stand it. I couldn't believe you were dead." Dean said. "I met with a crossroad Demon, but they wouldn't take my soul. I can't live without you. You are my everything. I couldn't take it. I sat by your side, waiting for you to wake up. I would have waited years, never leaving that room because I knew you couldn't be dead. I'm not losing you like I've lost everyone else."

Dean finished his rant and Cas looked at him.

There was an unspoken truce between them and Cas scooted closer to Dean, getting pulled into his Hunter.

After they finished lunch they went to watch T.V.

"Dr. Sexy, M.D.?" Cas questioned.

"It's a good show," Dean retaliated.

They snuggled up together and watched for a few hours until it was time for dinner.

Cas set the table as Dean made dinner, burgers.

"I got pie from the store," Sam said holding up a grocery bag.

"I still haven't had pie," Cas said matter-of-factly.

Dean gasped.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Never?" Dean asked.

"I have been human for a little over two weeks, Dean," Cas said finishing setting the table. "I really haven't had the time."

Dean just stared at him.

"Well, tonight's going to be the night of your life," Dean said getting the dinner from the kitchen.

They sat down for dinner, everyone enjoyed the burgers, and Dean whipped out the pie.

"Here you go," Dean said and handed Cas' his first slice of pie, then passing out the rest.

"Wait!" Dean said as Cas started to put the first piece in his mouth.

Dean took the fork from him and pointed the pie towards him.

"Are you seriously doing this?" Cas asked.

"I want to feed you your first bite of pie," Dean said.

Cas opened his mouth and Dean put the pie into his mouth.

Cas chewed as Dean watched.

"This is what pie taste like?" Cas asked mouth full of pie.

"How is it?" Dean asked.

Cas finished chewing and his eyes lit up.

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted," Cas said and dug into his the rest of his pie.

Dean smiled and dug into his.

Dean and Cas could have finished the pie all by themselves, if Sam and Kevin hadn't wanted any.

Once the night had come and it was time to go to bed, Cas laid down next to Dean.

"That was some really good pie," Cas said, snuggling into Dean.

"Yeah, it was," Dean said running a hand through Cas' fluffy hair.

Cas could still taste the pie on his tongue, before falling to sleep.

Cas woke up the next morning and got out of bed, without waking Dean.

He shuffled into the library and picked up John Winchester's Journal.

He loved the handwriting of his and the stories were amazing, and that was what he needed.

He sat down and read the tracking it took to find the yellow-eyed demon, Azazel.

He liked that story, he liked to see into Dean's past.

"Hey," Dean said. "What are you doing up so early."

"It's 8," Cas said. "I usually get up this early, sometimes even earlier. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep without my little angel," Dean said messing up Cas' hair.

"Ex-angel," Cas corrected.

Dean looked at John's Journal and sat down.

"I'm sure he would be proud of you," Cas said.

"I don't know if he would," Dean said.

"I'm sure he would be," Cas said grabbing Dean's hand and squeezing it.

"Alright," Dean said. "Why don't we go back to bed."

"You go," Cas said. "I can't go back to sleep."

"Did you even try?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head and Dean got up, grabbed Cas' chair, and dragged him back to their room.

"Was that really necessary?" Cas asked as they entered the room, still on the chair.

"Where you really going to come back to bed?" Dean asked and Cas shook his head, getting out of the chair.

Dean put the chair outside their door, for someone to put back.

Dean and Castiel climbed back into bed and nestled into together.

"Something wrong?" Cas asked, sensing that Dean wasn't sleeping.

"Just thinking," Dean said.

"About?"

"What my dad would think."

"Dean, he would be proud."

"Not about this," Dean said looking and Cas. "I sold my soul, I went to Hell, I broke the first seal, I trusted a demon, I went to Purgatory, I let Sammy do the tests."

"You sold your soul for your brother, you stopped the Apocalypse, you got out of Purgatory, and Sam is still alive." Cas replied. "You have done everything you can."

"I've done so much wrong," Dean said. "It seems to outweigh my good."

"Dean Winchester," Cas said startling Dean. "Don't get all sappy on me."

Dean stared at Cas in amazement.

"Yes, sir," Dean said and kissed Cas.

They laid like that for a few minutes, until Sam knocked on the door.

"Is there a reason there is a chair outside your door?" Sam asked, opening the door.

"Could you take care of that?" Cas asked.

"Sure," Sam said and closed the door.

Dean fell asleep and Cas got out of bed, not being able to sleep.

"I thought you were sleeping with Dean?" Sam asked as Cas walked into the room.

"I can't go back to sleep," Cas said.

Sam nodded and continued on the computer.

_"Castiel! I know you can hear me,"_ A voice came and Cas' head shot up.

"Did you hear that?" Cas asked Sam and Sam shook his head looking concerned.

_"Only you can hear me," _the voice came again. "_I'll make our deal a little more interesting. If you say no then your precious little boyfriend will die."_

Metatron appeared with Dean up against the wall.

"Don't hurt him," Cas said and Sam stood up.

"Then take me up on my offer," Metatron said.

"Let Dean live," Cas said.

"You have 5 days left, use them wisely," Metatron said and left.

Dean fell to the floor and Cas ran to him.

"Dean are you alright?" Cas asked, crouching down to Dean.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Dean asked getting to his feet and pulling Cas with him.

Cas kissed Dean and held him close.

"I should get hurt more often," Dean said when Cas pulled away.

Cas dragged Dean back to their bedroom and made Dean lay down.

"I can sleep better with you here," Dean said and Cas got into bed.

Dean rolled Cas over so that they were facing each other.

"You alright?" Dean asked Cas.

"What Metatron said," Cas replied. "I can't lose you."

"We'll find a way to finish this." Dean said and kissed Cas.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Dean awoke again to Cas' familiar body. He gathered Cas closer to him.

Cas was already wake, but Dean didn't know. Cas couldn't go back to sleep. He had too much to think about.

"Cas," Dean said. "Are you awake?"

Cas pretended to yawn and nodded his head.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yes," Cas lied trying not to worry his Hunter.

"I lie professionally, Castiel," Dean said sitting up.

"I may not have slept," Cas said. "But you are alive."

"Cas," Dean said. "You know I would rather me die than you."

Cas started to protested, but Dean interrupted.

"I love you too much," Dean said. "I want you to be happy."

"Being with you will make me happy," Cas said. "If I say no, then you die. If I say yes, then I won't be with you."

Dean pondered on this for a few seconds, then held the other man closer.

Cas waited for Dean to respond, but nothing happened.

"Dean," Cas said. "Are you alright?"

"I don't want to lose you," Dean said after a moment of silence.

Dean and Cas didn't say anything for a long time.

Cas got out of Dean grip, out of bed, and walked out of the Bunker.

"Help me!" Cas yelled. "For once, HELP ME!"

When nothing happened, Cas fell to his knees.

"Cas!" Dean said running out to meet Cas. "Something's wrong with Kevin."

Cas and Dean ran inside to find Kevin looking at Cas.

"What do you want me to do?" Kevin asked.

"Something better than what you're doing now," Cas said.

"There is nothing I can do."

"Well, Father. You have done nothing. Ever."

"I brought you back to life."

"I am grateful for that, but you never help us. I want to be with Dean. That's all I care about. If you want to help your son, then do something." Cas exploded.

Kevin looked towards the ground, then back up to Cas.

"I will try my hardest, my son," Kevin said and he fell to the ground.

"Why does he continue to do that?" Kevin asked feeling his head.

"Why do you continue to say yes?" Cas asked and Kevin shot him a look.

"You think he will help?" Dean asked once Sam and Kevin left to go get some aspirin.

"I doubt it, but we can hope," Cas said and grabbed Dean into a hug. "I don't want to lose you either."

Dean and Cas stood there, arms wrapped around each other, for a while.

"We have to find a way to end this," Dean said, still holding onto Cas.

"I know," Cas said. "Trust me. I'm not losing you without a fight."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Kevin have been researching for hours and have found nothing.

"This is useless," Cas said after the 5th hour of researching.

"We always have the angel sword," Sam said and Cas looked at the angel sword in his belt.

"We'll keep that in mind," Dean said noticing Cas' discomfort.

"It's our best shot," Cas said standing up.

"Are you sure you'll be able to use it?" Kevin asked.

"He may be my brother, but I wish he wasn't." Cas replied.

"You can still use the sword, right?" Dean asked and Cas glared at him.

"I still have all of my knowledge," Cas replied. "I think I know how to use a simple sword."

"Alright," Dean said standing next to him. "I just want to make sure you will be safe."

"Why start now?" Cas asked and Dean smiled.

"What should we do till then?" Sam asked.

"Wait for God," Cas said suggested.

Dean looked at Cas with deep concern.

"Do you think he'll find something?" he asked and Cas looked at him.

"I doubt it," Cas said. "But he's our best shot at having me not kill Metatron."

Kevin nodded and left the library, followed by Sam.

"Will you kill him?" Dean asked. "Not can, but will."

"I don't know," Cas said. "I will try my best to keep you out of harm's way."

"I'll be safe," Dean said and held his hand out to Cas, who took it.

They walked out of the library and to the kitchen for some food.

"Hey," Sam said as they walked into the room. "Have you two had a first date?"

Dean and Cas looked at each other, then Dean shook his head.

"It would be nice to have one, but we are too busy," Dean said.

"With our hopeless mission on finding a way to kill Metatron without using the sword," Cas added.

"And you're sure there is no other way?" Kevin asked.

"Unless you can get some holy oil," Cas said. "No."

"We don't have anymore?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head.

"Well, since we're probably going to die soon," Dean said and turned toward Cas. "Castiel, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes," Cas said smiling.

"Let's have dinner here, tonight at 8," Dean said and kissed the human.

_Decided to give you another chapter today. I will not be updating that often due to school. I updated only so I could toture you, until the next chapter. Thank you, the-deastiel-shipper._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Date!

Cas looked at the clock. 7:58. He was in his old bedroom, getting into his suit.

_What is he going to do? _Cas thought.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Cas said and Sam entered, closing the door behind him.

"Looking nice," Sam said.

"Thank you," Cas said and attempted to straighten his tie, but completely failed.

"Here," Sam said walking over and straightening Cas' tie.

"Thank you," Cas said smiling. "Do you know what Dean is doing?"

"He made me and Kevin set up a table," Sam said. "That's about it."

There was another knock on the door.

8:00, on the dot.

Cas walked over and answered the door.

"You look striking," Dean said.

"Thank you," Cas said.

Sam walked up to the boys and smiled.

"You two have a good night," he said before leaving for his own room.

"Shall we?" Dean asked holding out his hand.

"Delighted to," Cas replied and took Dean's hand.

They walked up to a table lit with candles.

"You didn't have to do this, Dean," Cas said as Dean pulled out his chair.

"Anything for you," Dean said and pushed Cas' chair in before sitting down himself.

They started to eat spaghetti that was already at the table.

"This is wonderful, Dean, Cas said smiling as he finished his cuisine.

"That's not even the last of it," Dean said reaching across the table for Cas' hand. "Let's go."

Dean brought Cas to the entertainment room, sat down on the couch, and pulled Cas into his arms.

"What movie are we watching?" Cas asked.

"A movie about the old west," Dean said, as a picture on Clint Eastwood filled the screen.

The movie was nice, but Dean had other things in mind.

"Do you like it?" Dean asked and ran a hand through Castiel's hair.

"It's pretty good," Cas replied.

Dean lifted Cas' head up and kissed him.

Cas kissed him back, until Dean moved on top of him.

"Are you sure about this?" Cas asked and Dean turned the movie off.

"Yes," Dean said and pulled the ex-angel in for another kiss.

"I love you, Cas," Dean said pulling away.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas said.

Dean got off Cas, grabbed his hand, and made their way to the bedroom.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"_3 more days, Cas," Metatron's voice came._

_ "You can't hurt Dean," Cas said._

_ "Yes, I can," Metatron said._

_ Dean was behind him and Metatron snapped his fingers and Dean was obliterated._

_ "NO!" Cas yelled._

Cas awoke with his heart pounding in his chest, and sat up.

"Cas," Dean said worried, sitting up. " Are you alright?"

Cas shook his head, looking at Dean. He touched Dean's face, making sure he was alive.

"I'm here," Dean said taking Cas' hand and kissing his fingertips.

Dean pulled Cas into his side and ran his fingers through Cas' hair.

"Can you talk about it?" Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

Dean pulled Cas down so that they were laying down and Cas' head was on his shoulder.

"Shhhh," Dean said. "It's alright. You're safe. Nothing's going to happen to you."

Cas listened to Dean's soothing voice and relaxed into Dean's grip.

"Try to go back to sleep," Dean said and Cas looked at him with desperation in his eyes. "I'm here to protect you."

"What happens if you aren't?" Cas asked and Dean looked at him. "What happens if you aren't here to protect me."

"I will always be here to protect you," Dean said and kissed Cas' forehead. "Go back to sleep."

Cas laid his head back down on Dean's shoulder and fell back to sleep.

_"I can kill him," Metatron said. "I can kill him right here and right now."_

_ "Don't you dare," Cas growled, seeing that they were in his room._

_ "Isn't he sleeping peacefully?" Metatron said, appearing next to a sleeping Dean. _

_ "Don't touch him," Cas said once Metatron started stroking Dean's hair._

_ "You're just a puny human," Metatron retaliated, standing in front of Castiel. "Time to wake up. 3 more days."_

Cas woke up again in Dean's arms.

"You're alright," Dean said holding Cas closer.

"I'm not, Dean, " Cas said sitting up. "I'm not alright."

"It was just a dream," Dean said. "It's nearly 10 o'clock. We should get up."

Cas nodded and followed Dean out the room.

Dean kept Cas close to him, within arm's reach, to make sure if Cas needed him, he would be there.

"How was the date?" Sam asked as they walked into the room.

"It was great," Dean said and leaned towards his brother. "Thanks for cleaning it up."

Sam smiled. "Anything for you two."

Cas smiled at Sam and sat down.

"Is he alright?" Sam asked Dean.

"He had two nightmares and he won't tell me what they were about," Dean replied.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said and sat down across from Cas.

"What are we going to do today?" Cas asked.

"I found a job," Sam said.

"Do you think we can really take a job right now?" Dean asked, sitting next to Cas.

"I think it would be good," Cas said, startling Dean.

"Really?" Sam asked, just as surprised as Dean.

"It could get your mind off things," Cas said.

"I'm not leaving you, Cas," Dean said.

"I'm just going to have to come along then," Cas said smiling.

Dean scowled at him. "Was this your plan all along?"

"Yes." Cas said and Sam snickered.

"It might take more than 3 days," Dean said.

"We're going to have to make it quick," Cas said.

"Alright," Dean said, then looked at Sam. "What do you got?"

Sam filled them in on what he had found and they got packed.

"You sure you can do this?" Dean asked Cas as they were getting packed.

"I'll be fine," Cas replied. "This isn't the first time I've gone hunting with you guys."

"It has since you turned human," Dean pointed out.

"I'm grateful for your concern, but I'll be fine," Cas said.

"Alright," Dean said. "Just wanted to make sure."

Cas got his stuff backed and went to stand by the door, waiting for Sam and Dean.

A shift in the air made Cas tense.

"Brother," Cas said, not turning around.

"Good to see you too, Castiel," the Angel said.

Cas didn't know what to say. He turned around and saw his brother.

"Good to see you," Cas said.

The angel smiled and said. "Good to see you too."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

They looked at each other for a long time, not saying a word.

"What are you doing here, Metatron?" Cas growled.

"Having a little fun," He said. "Is that so bad?"

Cas drew his Angel Sword and Metatron backed away.

"Let's not do anything hasty here," Metatron replied.

"You harm one hair on Dean's head and you won't live to see another day," Cas snarled.

"It's alright, brother. I'm doing what's best for Heaven. Don't you think the angels need you."

"Ask another angel," Cas said. "I want to stay with Dean."

"Do you think that Dean wants to stay with you? All he does is take care of you. He doesn't care if you die or not. I bet he would be happy to see you die." Metatron said, smiling.

Dean stood in the shadows, listening to their conversation.

_That's not true. _Dean thought. _I wouldn't be happy if Cas died._

Cas felt Dean's eyes on his back.

_Please don't do anything stupid. _Cas thought.

"Come on out, Dean," Metatron said, but Dean didn't move.

"Dean left," Cas lied.

"He wouldn't leave you alone," Metatron said and raised his hand.

He flung his hand to the side and Dean was hurled to another wall.

Cas wanted to run to him, but he stayed perfectly still.

Dean slid down the wall with a moan.

"Try it again," Cas said. "I dare you."

Metatron did it again and Dean hit the wall with a slam, Cas could tell that a least on bone was broken, and slid down, until he was laying down.

Cas launched himself at Metatron, but he just moved out of the way.

"You missed," Metatron said and transported next to Dean.

"Tick tock, Castiel," Metatron said before vanishing.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled running to him. "What's broken?"

"One of my ribs," Dean moaned, trying to sit up, but Cas just pushed him back down.

"Stay down," Cas said. "I'll get Sam."

"Already here," A voice said behind him.

"Come to join the party, Sammy?" Dean asked, with a small grin.

"If you call this a party," Sam said and he and Cas lifted the injured Dean up and carried him to his room.

They laid him down on his bed.

"Go to sleep," Cas said gliding a hand through Dean's short hair.

Dean nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

Cas and Sam bandaged the Hunter up and walked outside the room.

"It's not your fault," Sam said once they were out of the room.

"Metatron came here for me," Castiel said. "He wants me to be an angel badly."

Sam looked at Cas then headed to the library, got a book, and started reading.

"Research usually works," Sam said, once Cas looked at him confused.

"You don't think I can kill Metatron?" Cas asked.

"Of course not," Sam said. "But we need a backup plan."

Cas nodded, but didn't get a book. He went to his and Dean's room and sat in a chair, waiting for his Hunter to wake up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Dean awoke with a start a few hours later.

He felt a hand in his and smiled.

"Cas?" he asked groggily looking to the side.

Cas had fallen asleep in a chair, the one he would sit in when he watched Cas as he slept.

Dean moved his hand and reached for Cas' shoulder and shaking him a little.

"Wake up," Dean whispered.

Cas eyes opened slowly to the smile on Dean's face.

"Well, good morning, cutie." Dean joked.

"The day is almost done," Cas said quietly.

"It's fine," Dean reassured him. "We'll find a way."

"I'm going to say yes," Cas said not looking at Dean, but at the floor.

"WHAT!" Dean screamed.

"I would rather not have you, but you be alive," Cas stated, but Dean wasn't going to take that for an answer.

"CAS! THAT'S STUPID!" Dean yelled, and Cas looked up at him, furious.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU, DEAN!" Cas raised his voice to match Dean's, like he's done before.

Dean looked at him, not saying a word, but his eyes said it all.

"I can't," Cas said lowering his voice. "I can't lose you."

Cas' eyes looked into his and were screaming for a way out of this.

Dean nodded, about to say something to have Cas not do this, but Cas ran out, not wanting to have Dean tell him it was wrong. He had enough of that when he was working with Crowley.

He ran past Sam and down to the dungeon, tears filling his eyes.

He couldn't have Dean seeing him like this. It was bad enough that Dean didn't want him going through with his plan, but he didn't want Dean worrying about him, Dean had to carry his life out as a Hunter, not worry about what Cas was doing.

Cas sat down with his legs crossed and looked at the walls, studying every symbol, every crack in the wall, he was fascinated by it all.

The door opened slightly and Cas shot up and moved to where the light wouldn't hit him.

"Cas?" Sam's voice came. "Castiel?"

Cas didn't say anything and melted to the floor, back into his legs crossed position.

In the dark, enclosed space, Sam couldn't see anything and closed the door.

Cas slowly curled up into a ball, until he heard screaming.

He shot up, but was still sitting.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HIM?!" Dean bellowed.

Sam must have answered, but Cas couldn't hear him.

The sound of footsteps echo on the stairwell down to the dungeon.

"Cas!" Dean called out with a light.

_Damn it. _Cas thought. _He's got a flashlight _(torch, if you prefer).

Dean shown the light into the room and caught Cas' sneaker/trainer.

Dean turned off the light and walked over to the shoe, but that was it, just a shoe.

"This is really unsanitary, Cas!" Dean called out, but no one replied.

Dean turned the light back on and shown it around the room.

He hit Cas' face and Cas shielded it.

Dean walked over to Cas and didn't say anything.

He just sat down and held the ex-angel into his side.

Cas didn't say anything and didn't look at Dean.

They stayed like that for about 20 minutes, before anyone spoke.

"You're powerful to me," Dean murmured remembering the fight they had when Cas just came back to life.

Cas nodded, but didn't say anything, nothing was needed to be said.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Cas didn't talk the rest of the night and didn't look at Dean either.

When the woke up the next morning, Cas was silent.

"Cas do you want breakfast?" Dean asked and Cas nodded.

It was nothing special, pancakes, eggs, and bacon, some of Cas' favorites, but he barely touched his food.

"Cas," Dean said as everyone was eating and Cas didn't look at him. "Can I speak with you?"

Cas nodded and followed Dean to their room.

Dean slapped Cas square in the face and Cas finally looked at him.

"This may be hard on you, almighty Castiel," Dean said. "But you not talking is making this harder on me than you can ever believe."

Cas stared at Dean.

Dean slapped him again. "Can you hear me in there?" he said slapping Cas upside the head.

"Violence is never the answer," Cas whispered.

"Then speak to me," Dean said. "I'm part of this too, you know."

"I am completely aware, Dean," Cas said simply.

Dean threw him against the wall and punch him in the face, clearly he was going to be bruised.

"If this is what you call talking, I don't want to have a meaningful conversation with you," Dean said angrily.

Cas looked at Dean and in his piercing blue eyes, there was a hint of gray.

"I apologize," Cas said, sounding like he used to.

Dean lifted a hand to Cas' face, and Cas flinched, noticeably.

Dean looked at what he had done in anger. A large red handprint that belonged to Dean was on the left side of his face, but the right side bruising from the punch.

Dean stepped away from Cas seeing in horror of what he had down.

Cas looked at Dean and stepped towards him, taking his hand, and lifting it to his face.

Dean was grateful for the small gesture and hugged his human.

"You're mine," Dean said, still holding onto Cas. "You're the Hunter's human."_ *bows at my pure awesomeness*_

Cas smiled, pulling away, and nodded.

Dean looked at Cas' face once again and looked Cas in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," Dean said.

"There is no need, Dean," Cas said. "I have done the same to you."

Dean smiled remembering the time Cas beat him up.

Dean and Cas walked back to the table and everyone stared at him.

"Cas, you alright?" Sam asked and Cas nodded.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"I happened," Dean said and Cas chuckled, remembering what he had said ages before.

The rest of the day consisted of research and T.V.

_1 more day._ Metatron's voice came inside his head as Cas went to sleep.

_I'm ready._ Cas thought back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Cas felt Dean move behind him and he grabbed Dean's arm.

"Where are you going?" Cas asked, eyes still closed.

"Nowhere," Dean lied.

"I can tell when you're lying, Winchester," Cas replied, letting go of Dean's arm.

"I'll be back in a minute," Dean said getting out of bed. "Don't worry."

"I always worry," Cas replied, but smiled as Dean left.

Dean came back a few minutes later with breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed," Dean said as he walked into the room.

"Something going on?" Cas asked.

"Today's the last day," Dean said gravely. "Either I'm going to die or you're going to become an Angel."

"You aren't going to die," Cas reassured him.

"I know," Dean said and kissed Cas.

Cas leaned into Dean as he ate his food.

Sam walked in as they ate.

"What are you guys going to do today?" he asked and Dean and Cas looked at each other.

"I just want to spend the day…" Cas started

"CAS!" Kevin yelled, from some unknown place, interrupting Cas.

Cas got out of bed, and ran to the Prophets side.

"Castiel," Kevin said, not sounding like himself.

"Father," Cas said plainly. "What are you doing here?"

"Here," God said, giving him a bag. "The necessary ingredients."

Cas looked into the bag and smiled. "Thank you, Father."

Kevin smiled and fell to the floor.

"What are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"Let's get this started," Cas said smiling.

_Next Chapter is the one you voted on. The-destiel-shipper._


	25. Chapter 25

(Sorry for the delay here is 3 new chapter)

Chapter 25:

"Are you sure about this, Cas?" Dean asked as Cas worked on the ingredients.

"Nope, but can't hurt to try," Cas said.

"I love you, Castiel," Dean said abruptly.

Cas looked at Dean and smiled.

"I love you, too, Dean Winchester," Cas said and kissed Dean.

The kiss was passionate, but not needy. They wanted each other, but knew they needed to finish this.

Neither one of them wanted to pull away, but Cas had to finish, so he pulled away.

Cas summoned Metatron and he appeared.

"You wished to speak with me," Metatron said and was trapped in holy fire.

Cas conducted the spell, the heart, the bow, and Grace.

"NO!" Metatron said once it is all over.

"You have fallen," Cas said smiling.

Metatron was fuming.

"You cannot do this to me, Castiel!" He yelled.

"But I just did," Cas replied.

Metatron looked at Cas, then smiled. "Let's have a little fun, shall we, Dean."

There was a breeze in the room and the fire went out and Dean was flung across the room, slamming his back against the wall.

Metatron appeared next to him and started choking him.

"NO!" Cas yelled.

Metatron just smiled and threw Dean across the room again and started punching him.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled, who was standing in the background the entire time.

"Do you want me to stop?" Metatron asked and Dean was hurtled into a table.

Dean was bleeding, mouth dripping with blood.

Metatron wasn't going to give up, so Cas drew his Angel Sword and charged at Metatron.

"Not today," Metatron said and Cas was thrown to the wall, along with Sam.

Dean was lifted again, thrown to the wall, and sunk to the ground.

Metatron looked up, listening to something.

"I'll be back for you later," He said to Dean and disappeared.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled, got up from the floor, and ran to his Hunter. "Are you alright?"

Dean shook his head, moaning at the movement, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Let's get him to his room," Sam said, appearing beside Cas, and he nodded.

Dean moaned as they picked him up and brought him to his shared room.

"It's going to be alright," Cas said.

"I'm going to call up Kevin," Sam said, leaving the room.

Kevin, on Cas' request, went into town, Cas not wanting him to be hurt.

Cas nodded and grabbed Dean's hand.

Sam returned a few minutes later.

"Kevin's on his way back," Sam said and looked at Dean. "Should we take him to a hospital?"

"No," Dean groaned, regaining his conscious.

"What hurts?" Cas asked.

" Right arm, ribs, left leg, head, face, and back," Dean barely was able to mutter.

"We'll get you bandaged up," Cas said and ran to get a roll of bandages.

Cas came back and Dean was unconscious again.

Cas and Sam lifted off his shirt and bandaged his chest, and Sam left while Cas took off Dean's jeans to bandage his leg.

Cas looked at Dean for a few seconds, wondering if he would ever be alright, and continued with bandaging his head and arm.

Cas looked at Dean's swollen face, looking at what Metatron had done, looking at what he let Metatron do. Cas didn't know why he didn't intervene at the first throw to a wall, all he could do was stand there, shocked.

Cas sat down and stared at Dean, knowing he might not be conscious for some time, but he wasn't going to leave his side.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Dean woke two weeks later, and saw Cas sitting in the chair starring at him.

"Hello, handsome," Dean said, laughing, but stopped once his chest started to hurt.

"Some broken ribs, broken arm, broken leg, bruised face, head, and back," Cas evaluated for him.

Dean nodded and looked at Cas.

"You going to be alright?" Dean asked and Cas just looked at him.

"You're the one who should be answering that question," Cas replied.

"I'm fine," Dean said. "Now answer the question."

"I'll be alright," Cas lied, looking at the floor.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said and Cas brought his attention back to him. "I can tell when you're lying."

Cas smiled, but didn't say anything.

"How long was I out?" Dean asked.

"2 weeks," Cas said and Dean noticed the bags under his eyes.

"When's the last time you slept?" Dean asked.

"2 weeks ago," Cas said unable to lie to Dean again.

Dean lifted up the cover and beckoned for Cas to come in.

Cas took off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers and slid into bed.

"Try to get some sleep," Dean said, pulling Cas into his chest.

"You too," Cas said.

Dean fell back to sleep, but Cas couldn't.

When Dean woke again, he could tell Cas hadn't slept.

Dean tried to sit up, but Cas pushed him back down.

"You should go back to sleep," Cas said and sat up.

"Hell no!" Dean said and Cas stared at him. "You sleep! NOW!"

"I can't do it," Cas said, not looking at Dean.

"You can and you will," Dean said. "Or God help me, I'll summon Metatron and get him to beat me up again."

Cas looked at Dean, shocked, but he laid down and closed his eyes.

Dean watched as Cas' breathing slowed, and closed his eyes himself.

He felt Cas tense and his eyes shot open. He held Cas closer, but Cas pushed him away subconsciously.

"Cas?" Dean asked slowly sitting up.

"Don't hurt him," Cas whispered, from his dream. "Don't. Don't. NO!"

Cas shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavily.

"Shhhh," Dean said and rubbed Cas' shoulder with his good arm.

"It was my fault," Cas whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't," Dean said, shaking his head. "Don't you dare. It wasn't your fault and if you had tried to stop Metatron, I would jump right in front of you and taken the beating."

Cas looked at him and shook his head.

"That is how much you matter to me," Dean added and Cas smiled.

"That sounds like you," Cas laughed and pushed Dean back into a laying position. "I wouldn't be able to sleep for a little while, but I'll try again later tonight."

Dean nodded, not exactly happy with that answer, but knew that Cas was going to be stubborn.

Cas got out of bed and walked out of the room.

"He going to be alright?" Sam asked once Cas walked into the room, still in only his boxers and he nodded. "You going to be alright?"

Cas nodded and gave Sam a small smile.

Cas went to the kitchen and made some food and ate, not saying anything. The day went uneventful.

When Cas was ready to sleep, he walked to the room and got into bed, gradually falling asleep.

Dean was awake for the past 5 minutes, but kept his eyes closed, when Cas came to bed, Dean smiled glad the he was finally getting some sleep.

When the woke up the next day, they laid in bed.

"How did you sleep?" Dean asked once he woke up.

"Ok," Cas said and Dean smiled, rubbing Cas' shoulder.

"I love you, Castiel," Dean said mouth widening with a grin, sitting up.

"I love you, Dean," Cas replied and kissed his Hunter.

Dean started to move on top of him, but Cas stopped him.

"You're still healing," Cas said and smiled, sitting up.

Dean laid down and frowned.

"What the point of being hurt if I don't get to get laid?" Dean asked and Cas laughed.

"I don't know," Cas said and Dean smiled.

"Come here," Dean said and held his  
arms out and Cas laid his head down onto Dean's chest and smiled.

"This is the life," Cas said, closing his eyes.

"A terrible one," Dean said. "But, yes, this is the life."

Cas loved it when it was just him and Dean, he felt closer to Dean every time they laid and bed and talked about stuff on their minds, never to sappy, but it was theirs.

Dean entwined their fingers and smiled.

"A perfect match," he said.

Cas smiled and nodded.

"Like we were made for each other," Cas joked.

"Maybe, we were," Dean said and Cas looked at him. "None for that soul mate crap, but I was made to be with you."

Cas smiled at that thought, he liked it. Dean made just for him.

"I need a bath," Dean said getting up, slowly so Cas could feel good. "Come with me."

Cas followed Dean into the bathroom and Dean, plugged the tub and ran the water to the perfect temperature.

Once the tub was filled, Dean took off his boxers and got in.

"Coming?" Dean asked Cas and he took off his boxers and got into the tub with Dean

Luckily, the tub was big enough for them.

Dean started taking off the bandages, until Cas took over.

Cas ran his shampooed up finger through Dean's hair, getting out all the dirt.

"Sexy," Dean said and he did the same to Cas, then they washed out their hair.

Dean grabbed the soap and ran it over every inch of Cas' body.

Cas smiled as Dean washed him.

They finished bathing each other and laid in the bathtub, Cas laying, gently, into Dean's chest.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Dean said out of the blue.

"So are yours," Cas said looking up at Dean.

"But yours seem to change color," Dean said. "They change from a lighter to a darker color."

"The green in your eyes are piercing," Cas said.

"So are the blue in your eyes," Dean said.

Cas smiled and kissed Dean.

"Can we stay like this forever?" Cas asked.

"I wish," Dean said running a hand through Cas' wet hair.

Cas ran a hand up Dean's arm.

"Where did you get that scar?" Cas asked once he got to a flaw in Dean's skin.

"Werewolf," Dean said, looking at it.

"And this one?" Cas said seeing another.

"Crazy ghost," Dean replied, taking his hand to Cas' face. "I have a lot scars."

"I know, they're fascinating," Cas said and smiled at Dean.

"You like all the weird stuff," Dean said and kissed Cas.

Cas turned around so that he was looking at Dean, holding Dean.

Dean smiled into Cas' lips.

"Let's get to the room," Cas said pulling away.

Dean smiled and got out of the tub.

Both still naked (cause the bathroom and the bedroom were connected), walked into their room and Cas pulled Dean into a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm," Dean hummed into Cas' lips and picked Cas up and laid him on their bed.

Dean slipped his tongue into Cas' mouth and Cas welcomed it.

"Intentions?" Cas asked pulling away.

"I think you know," Dean said and looked at his vulnerable human.

Cas pulled Dean close to him.

"Don't I always," Cas said into Dean's lips.

Dean smiled and kissed his ex-angel.

"But you are still injured," Cas pulled away again.

"I don't care," Dean said and took advantage of his vulnerable human.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

The air around them cooled and Cas smiled.

He had been wake for a while, loving the feel of Dean in his back.

Dean eyes fluttered open.

He moved his hand down Cas' arm and Cas sat up.

"What are we going to do?" Cas asked.

"About what?" Dean asked.

"Today," Cas said. "What are we going to do today?"

"There are many things we can do," Dean said and pulled Cas closer. "I personally don't want to do anything."

Cas didn't look at Dean, but smiled.

Dean sat up and looked at Castiel.

"You alright?" Dean asked and Cas looked at him.

"Of course," Cas lied perfectly, not knowing it himself, but deep down he knew something was wrong.

Dean nodded.

"Heard anything for Crowley?" Cas asked and Dean shook his head.

"Not a word," Dean replied.

Cas nodded and got out of bed.

"You sure you're alright?" Dean asked, but Cas was lost in thought. "Cas?"

Cas got dressed and walked out the door.

"Cas?" Dean called.

Dean got dressed and ran after Cas.

"Castiel?" Dean called out again, unable to see his human.

Cas did not answer, but walked outside and into the woods.

He sat down with his back against a tree, still lost in his thoughts.

"Cas!" Dean called out from the entrance to the Bunker.

He walked to the wooded area, looking around the trees.

He saw a person and walked to see them.

"Castiel?" Dean asked, walking toward the person.

Cas, who had left his shoes inside, looked up at Dean and looked towards the ground again.

"Can I talk to you?" Dean asked, but Cas didn't respond. "I need to talk to you."

"If you wish," Cas replied, still not looking at Dean.

Dean crouched down and took one of Cas' hands.

"What is on your mind?" Dean asked.

"Metatron was summoned," Cas said.

"And?" Dean asked.

"Who do you think summoned him?" Cas asked.

"Do you think it was Crowley?"

"They both want me dead."

"What do you want to do?"

"The best thing possible," Cas said and looked at Dean.

"What stupid thing are you going to do?" Dean asked and squeezed Cas hand tightly in his own.

"I don't know," Cas lied and Dean starred at him.

"Lying," Dean said. "Are you really going to stoop that low?"

"I know what I have to do," Cas said. "And I'll do anything to finish it."

Dean nodded and pulled Cas off the ground, though Cas was reluctant.

Cas looked at Dean.

"I think we are almost out of food," Cas said.

"I'll go to the store," Dean said and kissed Cas.

Cas relished this moment, not wanting to let it go.

Dean pulled away, got the keys out of his pocket, and walked to the Impala.

"What do we need?" Dean asked leaning against the car.

"Pie," Cas said plainly.

Dean kissed Cas one more time and left.

Cas watched as the '67 Chevy Impala left and ran into the Bunker, seeing Sam in the library.

He got out a suitcase and packed his things, down to the trench coat.

He waited for Sam to leave the library and took John's Journal.

He snuck out and walked the opposite way of Lebanon.

_I love you, Dean._ Cas thought with tears streaming down his face.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Dean arrived home holding grocery bags.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, but no answer.

Sam walked into the room and unpacked the bags.

"Yo, Cas!" Dean yelled, but the answer was silence. "Castiel!"

Dean panicked.

"When was the last time you saw him?" Dean asked Sam.

"He came in about 15 minutes ago," Sam replied, and saw the look on Dean's face.

Dean ran to his and Cas' room, seeing nothing, but a note on his bed.

Dean starred at the note, not wanting to see what it said. He picked up the note and held it in his hand.

"Dean?" Sam asked walking into his room.

Dean looked at his brother, then at the note.

Dean opened it.

_Dear Dean,_

_ I don't want you to get hurt. It will come if I stay here. I can't see you get hurt again. I told you I knew what had to be done and I would do whatever it takes to finish it, it was protecting you. I left to protect you. Tell Sam and Kevin goodbye for me._

_ Love,_

_ Castiel_

_P.S. I love you, Dean Winchester._

Dean read the note and gave it to Sam. He sat on his bed and starred at the floor.

"Dean?" Sam asked after finishing the note.

Dean laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Dean fell asleep, and Sam starred at his brother.

Sam left the room, after pulling a blanket over Dean.

When Dean woke up, he remembered everything, it was his first thought, and all he could do was stay in bed and think of other things.

It was later in the day, Dean could tell.

He got up, walked out of his room, and down the hall till he saw Sam.

"You alright, Dean?" Sam asked and Kevin walked into the library.

Dean didn't say anything, but shook his head.

"Come on, Dean," Sam said. "You have to speak."

Dean just looked at him and went to the kitchen. He got pie out of the fridge, then remembered Cas eating his first bite of pie, and put it back.

Dean walked back to his room and stopped, remembering ever more of Castiel, and walked outside to the Impala, but memories came rush back, and he made his way towards the woods.

He walked deep into the forest, deeper than he had ever gone, thinking to himself, trying to avoid the memories of Castiel, completely failing to do so.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dean yelled into the trees.

Dean sunk to the ground and tears cascaded down his face.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Dean stayed in the forest until the moon was the only thing in the sky, light shining down on him.

Dean didn't want to go back inside. All he wanted to do was have Cas come up to him and tell him it was a joke, but that wasn't going to happen.

Cas walked down the road, as the moon hit him. He didn't want to think of what he had done. Leaving Dean was the hardest thing he ever did.

He walked into a town, with the no lights on, and he started to worry.

No lights, none. Not even street lights, except one.

"Hello, Castiel," Crowley's voice flowed into Cas' ears.

Cas spun around to face the King of Hell.

"What do you want?" Cas growled.

"Your head on a platter," Crowley joked, standing in the light.

"What do you really want?" Cas asked again.

Crowley smiled, not taking his eyes off of Cas.

"I'm not working with Metatron," Crowley said plainly.

"Like I would believe you," Cas replied simply.

"I might want you dead, but I have learned my lesson about working with angels," Crowley explained.

Cas looked at Crowley and then realized he was here to kill him.

Cas crouched down to miss a bullet coming from a demon, behind him.

"Going have to do better than that," Cas said and ran.

"You can't run forever, Castiel," Crowley yelled after him.

Dean walked into the Bunker and saw Sam sitting at a table.

"You alright?" Sam asked and Dean nodded. "Do you think we should look for him."

"He said he was doing this to protect me," Dean said and Sam nodded. "Let's hunt this bastard down."

They went to their rooms and started packing.

When finished the walked out to the Impala with Kevin.

"If Cas comes home, you call us immediately," Dean said and Kevin nodded. "You hear anything, even if he makes you swear not to call, you call us."

"Yes, sir," Kevin saluted Dean.

"Where to first?" Sam asked as they got in the car.

"I didn't see him walking when I came back from the store," Dean said starting up the Impala. "So, my best guess is the other way."

They drove to a town in the other direction of Lebanon.

The town was completely deserted.

"Check local gas stations?" Dean asked.

"No need," Sam said looking at their favorite demon.

"Hello, boys," Crowley said smiling.

"Crowley," Dean said, stopping the Impala and getting out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Same reason as you," Crowley smiled. "Looking for the ex-angel with a trenchcoat."

"What do you want with him?" Dean asked feeling his anger rise.

"To see him dead before me," Crowley said. "Before Metatron gets to him."

"You know he's here?" Sam asked.

"I have all the resources in the world," Crowley said and demons appeared.

Dean and Sam ran, not having any weapons in their hands.

"Run, run, as fast as you can," Crowley yelled.

They ran until a demon stopped them in their tracks.

"Let's have some fun," the Demon said.

Then the Demon was stabbed in the back and fell, leaving only the killer to be seen. Castiel.

"Cas?" Dean questioned.

"Run!" Cas yelled as more demons appeared.

They ran and stopped, once they escaped the demons, behind an apartment building.

"Cas!" Dean said after catching his breath. "What is going on here?"

"Demons are hunting me down," Cas said plainly.

"You were gone for less than a day," Dean said.

"I know," Cas said.


End file.
